hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Harveycane)
Note: You can edit this page and any of the other articles here, just as long as it expands on the article. I wont be in the wiki anymore, if you want to add descriptions feel free to do so ---- The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was slightly less active than the previous season. It produced thirteen tropical cyclones, twelve named storms, six hurricanes and two major hurricanes. It officially began on June 1, 2018, and ended on November 30, 2018. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The first storm of the season, Alberto, developed on May 24, while the final storm, Leslie, dissipated on November 18. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:780 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:TBD value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:02/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" from:10/07/2016 till:18/07/2016 color:C2 text:"Chris (C2)" from:29/07/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:05/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Debby (C1)" from:13/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:01/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Florence (C1)" from:04/09/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:11/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Gordon (C4)" from:15/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" barset:break from:19/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Isaac (C4)" from:02/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" from:12/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Kirk (C1)" from:15/11/2016 till:18/11/2016 color:TS text:"Leslie (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(550,30) text:"(From the" pos:(598,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alberto Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Gordon Subtropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Hurricane Kirk Tropical Storm Leslie Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2018. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This is the same list used in the 2012 season, with the exception of the name Sara, which replaced Sandy. Retirement On March 29, 2019, at the 41th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Gordon and Isaac from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage it caused in the United States, and it will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. It will be replaced with Gary and Iggy for the 2024 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2018 USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Harvey's Atlantic Future Series